Last Names
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kazemaru and Gazelle were playing a 'game' concerning their crushes last names. What would unfold from it?


((All right! Back with a second fic! GouFubu again.. Sorry. I was blasting Houkago Chemistry, Honmono no Tsuyosa and mostly Onaji Yume wo Miteru into my ears, so please forgive me if this story was a little over-dramatic! Thank you for the reviews btw! =D))

Fubuki, Midorikawa, Kazemaru and Gazelle were sitting under a tree, eating ice-cream and leisurely chatting. Coach Kudou had allowed them a day of rest since they had been training so hard. The 3 from Inazuma Japan had met Gazelle on the way and found out that he was going to buy ice-cream too, thus they decided to go together and hang out.

Fubuki was currently spacing out, occasionally nodding his head. Why, you ask? Well, it was all because of Gouenji Shuuya. Recently, whenever Gouenji was near Fubuki, the snow prince would feel his heart beating madly, especially when the fire striker smiled at him. What would Atsuya have said if he found out? Ha, he would have probably said something like, ''Ooooh, Shirou has a little crush on Gouenji-baka!'' That was so- Wait. C-Crush? Fubuki mentally froze as his brain tried to process the new information. Oh. _Oh_. That explained everything. He had a crush on Gouenji.

''So, let's try it out!''

''Yeah, okay.''

Fubuki stared at his friends. What were they talking about again? Something about crushes and last names?

''Erm.. All right, Kazemaru! Let's try yours first!''

Kazemaru opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by Gazelle.

''OH! So it's Endou Ichirouta!''

''...''

Fubuki and Kazemaru dropped their jaws in disbelief. W-What? The ice striker/defender gave Kazemaru a ''O.O'' look, not understanding.

''Then yours would be.. Nagumo Fuusuke!''

Wait a minute... The wheels in Fubuki's head started to turn. ! They.. They were using their crushes last names with their own first names? What the hell!

''Then.. Midorikawa-kun would be.. Kiyama Ryuuji!''

Midorikawa immediately snapped his head towards Fubuki, glaring at him slightly while trying to contain his blush.

''Um.. What's Fubuki's, Gazelle?''

''.. I don't really know, to tell you the truth. Uh.. Kazemaru, got any ideas?''

''Actually, yes, one. I always thought that Gouenji would look perfect with Fubuki! They were like a match made in heaven..!''

''Oh yeah! Gouenji! I must have been blind to not notice something like that! Gouenji's perfect for Fubuki!''

''I agree. They look great together. So then.. It would be.. G-Gouenji Shirou?''

Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Gazelle looked at each other before turning to Fubuki.

''Wow.. That name sounds great! Maybe you guys were really meant to be together!''

Fubuki was in shock. He just confirmed his feelings a few moments ago and now this? G-G-Gouenji S-Shirou..? That name didn't sound right at all! Gouenji doesn't even like him! ..R-Right?

Fubuki blushed profusely and stood up, dropping his ice-cream onto his lap in the process and hastily said goodbye to his friends. It wasn't like he didn't want to continue hanging out with them, he just needed to sort his thoughts out.

''D-Don't worry, it wasn't your fault! So don't blame yourselves, okay?''

And with that, Fubuki ran off. How he said that, he himself didn't know. It just came out of his mouth. But he hoped that his precious friends wouldn't blame themselves because he ran off. If they did, Fubuki would never forgive himself for hurting his friends.

He didn't know where he was running off to. He just let his feet take control of where he was going and instead thought about the main topic at hand. Why was he getting so out of control with just a name? It was a name, and nothing more. He shouldn't be so flustered about it! But.. It wasn't just _any_ name, it was _his_ name, along with Fubuki's.

Fubuki felt tears well up in his eyes. What should he do? He couldn't confess, that was for sure. He didn't know when or how, but his crush for Gouenji turned into something more. Maybe it had always been there, Fubuki couldn't be sure. ''_Love_..'' Fubuki snapped his head up and looked around. Where.. Where did that voice come from? _Atsuya's voice..._ God, how he missed it _so much._

''_Love, nii-chan. You love Gouenji-baka. Even though I always fought with him.. In my heart.. I knew he was a good person. That's why I approved of him._ _I have to thank him for helping you find yourself within the darkness when you lost us, or you would have given up on soccer. You know I would have hated that. I can tell, Shirou.. Your friends.. Care for you alot. I'm sure that they're great friends. Treasure them.. And the time spent alongside them. Gouenji-baka might be a slightly cold person, but he would never betray his friends, especially you, Shirou. Remember, I'll always be watching over you from heaven. If you ever need me, I'll be here. Not physically, of course, mentally. Gouenji-san.. Is a wonderful person, though I'll never admit it. Please be happy... For me, Papa and Mama. And.. __**I love you, nii-chan.**_''

Atsuya's voice faded out immediately after that. Fubuki looked up, his face tear-streaked.

''A-Atsuya! Don't leave me yet! Please!''

Fubuki gazed at the floor as no response came. Atsuya's words rang in his ear. Atsuya hardly ever talked like that. Voice full of concern, understanding, **love**.. Fubuki smiled gently.

''Atsuya.. Thank you. I love you too.''

Fubuki could see Atsuya's soft smile as he looked up at the sky again. He wiped off his tears, feeling much better than before.

''Fubuki?''

Shocked, Fubuki slowly turned towards the voice of a certain person. It couldn't be. What was he doing here? He was meant to be spending his off-day with his friends!

''A-Ahaha.. G-Gouenji-kun.. What are you doing here..?''

Come to think of it, where were they? Fubuki had let his feet take him somewhere without knowing, since he was too busy thinking about the person in front of him to care a moment ago. Observing his surroundings, he was apparently standing in the middle of a soccer field. There was grass, bushes and a lot of plants around the field, but other than that, only a... bridge...

''W-What do you mean, what am I doing here? Can't I practice soccer on an off-day?''

Fubuki turned towards Gouenji with a slight blush on his face. Oh, Gouenji had a soccer ball with him. But why had he chosen this soccer field to practice? And why did he have to practice on his own? Isn't it always better to practice your shoots against a goalkeeper? Urgh. Never mind.

''Of course you can, Gouenji-kun! C-Can I practice with you..?''

Gouenji blushed, he really couldn't help it when Fubuki was talking like that. Gouenji nodded, looking away from Fubuki. ! He looked back at Fubuki, narrowing his eyes. Fubuki.. had tear stains on his face. Did something happen..? Clenching his teeth, Gouenji resolved to ask Fubuki about it later. Fubuki, the person he loved most, had cried.. And Gouenji had not been there to comfort him.

''Come on, Gouenji-kun! You gotta catch up!''

Gouenji blinked and looked around. Wha- How did Fubuki get so near the goal in such a short time? Smirking, he set aside his questions for later and ran after Fubuki. Snatching the ball from Fubuki, he ran towards the other goal.

''_Treasure them.. And the time spent alongside them._'' Fubuki smiled, watching Gouenji run. Everything about Gouenji attracted Fubuki to him. His eyes, his coolness, his caring nature for his friends, and oh god, his _smile_. Fubuki sighed, he was pretty sure he sounded like a lovesick puppy right now, but.. Who cared anyway. Grinning, he started chasing after Gouenji.

Gouenji stopped running as a few drops of rain hit his head. Hm? It was raining..? The few drops slowly turned into heavy downpour and Gouenji looked over at Fubuki.

Fubuki dragged Gouenji under the bridge with him. He really couldn't believe that this was happening to him again. Though this time, Fubuki was _dragging_ Gouenji under the bridge. Blushing as he held Gouenji's hand, Fubuki mentally sighed.

When they were safe from the downpour, Fubuki hastily let go of Gouenji's warm hand. Gouenji frowned, staring at Fubuki.

''Fubuki.. Please answer this honestly. Why.. Why were you crying just now..? Don't try to wriggle your way out of this one, I saw tear stains on your face.''

Flabbergasted, Fubuki stared at Gouenji. How did he know that Fubuki was going to try and avoid the question? Gouenji must know him better than he thought.. He might as well just tell..

''... Atsuya visited me.. Though it was just his voice. He gave me advice, and I was just touched. Atsuya would normally never be so caring, so understanding, so _gentle_. He told me that he would always be watching me from above. He also told me to be happy.. For him, Papa and Mama. And.. He told me that he loved me.. I miss him so much..! A-Anyway.. He was only half the reason of why I cried.''

''I see.. Atsuya was always a nice person underneath, even though we always fought. I miss the little guy too.. S-So.. W-What's the other half..?''

Fubuki hanged his head down, embarrassed about what he was going to say next. Gathering all his courage, Fubuki looked straight into Gouenji's eyes.

''You.''

Gouenji widened his eyes, surprised. W-What? Him? He was half the cause for Fubuki's suffering..? Wha- How- Seriously! Gouenji felt an arrow shoot through his heart. He didn't want Fubuki to hurt.. If it was because of him, he would gladly disappear just to make Fubuki happy again.

''F-Fubuki.. Please tell me what I did.''

''Uwah..? U-Un. Well, it all started when me, Kazemaru-kun, Midorikawa-kun and Gazelle-san were eating ice-cream and hanging out. They created this 'game' where you take someo- actually, your crushes's last name and put it with your own first name. So.. Kazemaru-kun became Endou Ichirouta, Gazelle-san became Nagumo Fuusuke and Midorikawa-kun became Kiyama Ryuuji. Okay so far, Gouenji-kun..?''

''Y-Yeah..''

''So.. Midorikawa-kun didn't know who to pair me up with, thus he asked Gazelle-san, but Gazelle-san also didn't know and he asked if Kazemaru-kun had an idea. For some reason, Kazemaru-kun had this _one_ idea. He said that I would look perfect with you, like a match made in heaven. A-And.. It became.. G-G-Gouenji S-Shirou..''

''W-What..? G-Gouenji S-Shirou..?''

''Yeah, and that's when I realised.. I.. ...''

Fubuki's last two words were almost inaudible as a strong wind rushed past the bridge. Gouenji stepped back in absolute surprise and shock. Fubuki.. Fubuki had just said that.. He loved Gouenji. How was that possible..?

''I-I'm sorry, Gouenji-kun! I'm really sorry!''

Fubuki tried to rush out into the rain, only to be pulled back by Gouenji.

''Wait, Fubuki! You didn't even hear my response!''

Fubuki struggled to get out of Gouenji's grip. He didn't need to hear any response..! Gouenji would reject him, for sure. Fubuki wasn't sure he could take the pain when he got rejected.

Gouenji tugged at Fubuki's wrist harder, pulling the petrified boy into a hug. He placed his mouth beside Fubuki's ear, mumbling comforting words.

''Shirou. I'm not going to reject you. I.. I love you too, you know.''

Fubuki froze, wishing that this wouldn't be a dream. Gouenji loved him? How.. weird. But it felt good, somehow..

''S-Shuuya-kun..''

Fubuki slowly brought his lips closer to Gouenji's. Blushing like mad, they met in a liplock. The warmth of the kiss shot through them as they broke the kiss a moment later.

''Shirou. Want to spend the rest of our off-day with me?''

''Of course, S-Shuuya-kun.''

Chuckling, Gouenji held Fubuki's hand in his, walking out of the bridge. It had stopped raining a while ago, and a rainbow was forming above the new couple, as if giving them it's blessings.

((Another cheesy ending. WHY, Kami-sama? Somehow I think this one is worse than my first one.. =( ==))


End file.
